1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an make-shift shelter that can be erected or dismantled without tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to have relatively small sheds that are designed to house tools and small equipment or designed as a playhouse for children. However, previous sheds can be relatively expensive to manufacture; they cannot be erected or dismantled without tools; they cannot be easily moved and are not designed to be dismantled and stored; they are not designed to utilize materials efficiently; or, they have an unattractive appearance.